


Worriers of Ancient Magic

by SailorCherryBlossom



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Suggestive language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorCherryBlossom/pseuds/SailorCherryBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two great evils will come together and the world will be at their mercy. This is the dream a young girl had. Lost loves will be found, friends will reunite, new love will blossom, new friends will be made, and a great evil threatens it all. Will the ancient power of Clow Reed be able to stop then and bring peace, or will the earth crumble underneath their feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter, please ignore minor or major spelling mistakes, can't spell on my life, please don't burn me and please no hurtful or harsh comments, hope you enjoy!!! :) ;)

It was a nice summer day at the Burrow. Well autumn day, because it was August 17, but it was warm out and the trees still haven't changed color so it feels like summer. Not to mention school doesn't start for another 2 or 3 weeks till school starts. Yes Hogwarts, a nice prison for Syaoran and Meilin Li. The again even the Li Clan mansion was like a prison. When Syaoran and Meilin got back from Tomoeda the second time the Elders thought it wise to separate Syaoran and Meilin from their life in Tomoeda. This meant cutting all ties to the people their. This meant that if Eriol was to have contact with Syaoran and Meilin he would also have to cut all ties to the people in Tomoeda, and so he did. He was still his friendly know-it-all self, even though deep down he was hurting, Syaoran and Meilin where a different story. They trains themselves haft to death. They are cold hearted and can come off as cruel to other people. Even thoughtful other people they seemed cruel, they could never be cold to each other or Eriol for that matter. It would be devilish to close themselves off to each other knowing what the others are going through. Syaoran sat there by his window looking out thinking about her. The one person he cared about most. 

"Do you want to train? I'm super bored." Meilin stood in the door way looking bored, but when she saw that look on Syaoran's face her expression softened. "Thinking about Tomoeda again?" She asked sitting down on the bed next to him.

"It's been 5 years. Five whole years. How long are they going to keep us from them? I don't understand how they could possibly think they are doing the right thing. I miss them. I miss her. Does that make me a bad leader?" Anyone could see how hurt he was. He had the look of a lost child trying to find their mom. Meilin's heart went out to him. Even with all the time that has past she had never heard him talk like that. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"No Syaoran, it makes you human. You found your true love, then lost her just like that. Eriol had a major crush on Tomoyo and he really loved Kero and Yue like family. Sakura and Tomoyo where my first real friends outside of the family and they became my best friends. I didn't even realize it until I lost them. The Elders just want us to train without distractions. I don't understand the method to their madness, but I suppose there is one. One day we will see them again, I promise." Neither of them believed her.

"I wish I could believe you." Just then the windows blow up and the Burrow caught on fire. It was a wonder that the Deatheaters hadn't found them sooner to be truthful. The Order, Eriol, Nakuru, Suppie, Harry, Hermione, The Weasleys, Neville, Luna, and Draco where all here. Neville had been attacked by Voldemort this summer because his parents where in the last order, Luna because they had found her close to the golden trio, and Draco because he had defied Voldemorts will and save an innocent girl.

"Crap! This is just great!" Meilin shouted. They ran out of the room and started down the stairs when Syaoran heard something inside Ginny's room.

"Keep going. Make sure everyone gets out. The flames won't hurt us that bad, but they will hurt wizards." She nodded and took off running. Syaoran went over to Ginny's door and tried to open it, but it was stuck. He broke down the door and saw Ginny lying in the middle of the floor with glass in her ankle.

"Ginny! Hey Ginny, are you ok?" He took off his hoodie and placed it around her shoulders. She was externally surprised by the way he was acting, all she could do was node. Quickly taking the glass out of her ankle, then placed his arm around her and helped her up. They hurried outside to see everyone there.

"Ginny! Oh Ginny dear, look what happened to your ankle! I'm glad your alright." Molly Weasley say as she took Ginny from Syaoran. "Thank you, for helping her." She said to Syaoran who nodded in return. In moments they we're surrounded by 50 Deatheaters at least.

"Well it was quit a task hunting you people down. You are very tricky to find." Lucius Malfoy said with a laugh. "But this is the end. We finally have you, our Lord will be very pleased with me."

"It's not over yet!" Meilin yelled before firing Shot through her wand so it looked like a spell. About 6 months ofter leaving Tomoeda the second time they found out that Meilin had sorceress powers that where based on the Star Cards that draw their power from the sun such as, Shadow, Sword, Flower, Shield, Power, Glow, Fight, Loop, Little, Mirror, Maze, Return, Shot, Sweet, Big, Create, Firey, Libra, Arrow, Through, Lock, Sand, Light, Twin, and Earthy. Syaoran was using Wind to redirect the spells and Thunder to shock the Deatheaters.

"Crap! They just keep coming!" Eriol said to the others.

"We need to get out of here! Meilin I need your help!" Syaoran shared a knowing glance with Meilin and they joined hands. All Syaoran could think about was dying before seeing Sakura again. They used the last bit of magic they had left to teleport their group out of there.

When the light dimmed they where in a dark place that looked like a basement. Meilin and Syaoran were out cold. On one side of the room there was a lot of books and boxes. On the other side there was a sewing station with many pieces of fabric and dresses.

"This looks like..." Eriol started then shook his head like he was trying to get the idea out of it.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked looking around.

"It just reminds me of some old friends, but that's.....well.....I....don't think that they....." He looked at Meilin and Syaoran lying on the floor. "You didn't.....did you?" He said looking at his friends. Then a door opened at the top of a stair case and the light was blinding behind a figure. Long hair framed a model's body.

"Hello. Who's there?" A sweet voice like chines called out. As the figure descended down the stairs her light foot steps echoed in the now quiet room.

"Tomoyo?!?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Tomoyo?!?" Eriol called out. She flicked on the lamp in the basement making her messy violet hair and sleepy amethyst eyes visible. She was in a nightgown. 'Wait a night gown? It's only 5:30.' Everyone else thought.

"Eriol-kun? What are you doing in Japan? Why are you in our basement? Do you have any idea what time it is?" She placed her hands on her hips and her voice was rising with every word she spoke.

"Syaoran and Meilin teleported us here, and it's 5:34 in England right now but it's probably really late here." He said raising his hands in defense. He had never really seen Tomoyo mad, so the thought scared him. She may be gentle, but there was more to her then meets the eye.

"Well it's 2:30. AM. In the morning. Look at you people, you look all, well, you need baths." Her voice kind of faded out. "Oh and Eriol you can wake everyone up. Sense this couldn't wait till a descent time of day." She said as she walked up the stairs. Eriol sighed and followed her, while Nakuru just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked Nakuru, sense everyone else had been a little scared to ask.

"Let's just say the people who live here are far from morning people." Nakuru laughed even harder puzzling everyone even more.

***  
Eriol walked up the stairs to Sakura's room while Tomoyo got out first aid supplies and herbs. He opened the door turned on the light and hoped that would do it.

Sakura saw a mother jump in front of her two children a bright green light hit her and Sakura woke up. Sakura sat straight up in her bed. She hardly noticed the light was on until Kero got up with an upset look on his face.

"Why I outta!" He had a anime tick mark on his for head as he held up his fist. You could almost see the stem coming out of his ears. "I'm going to kill who ever woke me up!" Kero yelled flying out of the room. Sakura scrambled out of bed hoping to stop Kero from killing anyone.

*** 

The group moved from the basement to the living room. They carried Syaoran and Meilin up the stairs and laid them down on the floor.

"I'm going to kill who ever woke me up!" They heard a male voice come from the upstairs. Eriol looked a little pale.

"Kero! Don't you dare kill anyone!" A floating stuffed animal came down the stairs with a disoriented teenage girl following him. She had messy auburn hair and emerald green eyes, in a pink nightgown. 

"That's it! Who was it!" He still had the tick mark on his forehead. 

"Good morning Kero. It was Eriol who woke you up at this ungodly hour." Tomoyo said scarily calm with a bright smile which made it even scarier. Sakura sweat dropped until she fully processed what she said. She looked at Tomoyo, then looked around the room until she saw him. Once her eyes landed on him a bright smile erupted on her face. She ran up to him and gave him a hug before Nakuru tackled her in her own hug.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" She screamed. Tomoyo and Eriol laughed as Sakura looked like she was running out of breath.

"Air. I. Need. Air." She managed to chock out. Nakuru looked a little embarrassed as she let Sakura go.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. I'm just happy to see you. We missed you guys a lot" she beamed.

"What are you guys doing here? You look like you came back from World War 3 or something." She said getting up from her place on the floor and observing the people around her.

"Well, something along those lines." Eriol said earning a glance from both girls and Kero to node his head.

"Jezz, don't you ever vist just to vist? Why is the end of the world always involve in your vists?" Sakura said walking to the kitchen.

"Ah, yes, but I was not the one that brought us here." He said following her to the kitchen.

"Oh really? Then who?" She asked before she realized what he meant.

"You know who." She ran out of the kitchen and stopped when she saw, for the first time, Syaoran and Meilin laying on the ground. They looked half dead all bloody and beaten up. She even felt a tear run down her face.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo whispered placing a hand on her shoulder. The shaking Sakura whipped away the tears and nodded her head.

"There are two bedrooms up stairs, one with a pink door and on with a purple door. Put Syaoran in the room with the pink door, and Melin in the one with purple door." With that she went back into the kitchen. Everyone was really confused by now. The group of foreigners always seemed so distant from everyone, so the relationship that seemed to existence between the strangers seemed strange.

"Sirius, Lupin, Bill, will you help me move them?"Eriol said going over to Syaoran. They nodded and stated up the stairs with the half dead body's. By this time the golden trio was more than curious about what was happening in the kitchen. They walked around the corner to see the two hostesses making potions.

"What do you think happened?" Tomoyo quietly breaking silence between them.

"I don't. I don't know." She sounded very breathy like she was about to cry. She paused for a second and looked up, hoping her tears would not fall. Her mind was going wild and she wasn't sure what to do. "But it won't happen again." Her voice was hard and the tone she used didn't fit her soft, kind, care free sounding voice.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo instantly stopped what she was doing to look at her friend. She knew the power that Sakura had, and she knew the power she had over Syaoran's heart. If Sakura really wanted for him to not leave, then he wouldn't.

"I mean I'm going to ask him what happened. He won't lie to me. If what I think happened did, then I have jurisdiction." She said firmly.

'Jurisdiction?' Harry thought for a second.

"I suppose your right. It dose seem very likely that he attacked them, but I thought you didn't want any part in their war?" Tomoyo asked her. Now the golden trio was even more confused after she called it 'their war', after all wasn't the war between all magical communities and the Dark Lord.

"Yes. I wanted to stay as far away from the wizarding war, after all power has to balance itself out, but I don't see any other choice. Not to mention the rumor we have heard lately. I just that it was unavoidable from the beginning." If the golden trio wasn't confused before than they were now. This didn't answer any of their question, it just gave them more.

"Ok Sakura-chan, Syaoran and Melin are upstairs. What next?" Eriol said from behind them scaring all of them. 

"Still popping out of nowhere I see." Tomoyo giggled. Eriol smiled sweetly at the girl he missed so much, but would never tell or show it.

"If you place this on open wounds it will heal them." She handed him a bowl full of the potion which looked like hand cream. "I will check for broken bones and such in a minute. First I want to heal Melin and Syaoran. Tomoyo, I want you to keep an eye on Melin after I leave. Even if I heal her I don't want her getting up and reopening wounds." She said as she took another bowl of the potion and started up the stairs with Tomoyo on her tail.

"So..." Ron said once they got to the living room. By then all of them were sitting on a couch, chair, or on the ground. "Who are they?"

"Very old friends. We haven't seem each other in years, sense we came to Hogwarts actually. Some of the best times of my life where spent here." He laughed a little remembering everything. All the times Syaoran was jealous, watching the dense Sakura find out his feelings, watching Syaoran with Toya which was always funny.

"You trust them?" Sirius asked from his set on the coffee table. Eriol put one hand one his heart and the other in the air.

"With my life."


	3. Chapter 3

With my life, and much more. They are the most trustworthy people I know." He went back to giving people some of the potion.

"When we were in the kitchen we heard them say 'I thought you didn't want any part their war.' What is that supposed mean? Isn't this everyone's war?" Ron said sitting on the floor next to Ginny and Fred.

"Well we are on different sides of the world. Right now we are in Tomodea, Japan. The war probably hasn't spread this far yet. Although I imagine it is unavoidable for them to get mixed up in the war a little bit. If fact by us being here they already have." He kept moving from person to person with the cream as he explained everything.

"They said something about 'jurisdiction' too. Do you know what that means?" Harry asked the whole room more or less.

"Yes," Dumbledore spoke for the first time sense them getting here. "Some times a Witch or Wizard is very powerfully skilled in an area, or all areas, of magic. This person has something called jurisdiction over many important matters, sometimes if they are powerful enough they can out way the ministry." They all stayed silent for a moment taking in what he had said.

"So that means that she is very skilled in magic?" Ron ask yet agin a super dumb question.

"Yes, and to have jurisdiction at their age is something remarkable." Dumbledore finished, while Eriol just smirked, knowing they weren't the only ones.

***

Sakura sat down on Tomoyo's bed which was occupied by a beaten up Melin. Sakura took out a card and looked at it for a moment before using it.

"Heal Card. Please help Melin." The card disappeared and light started falling from Sakura's hand. Sakura placed her hand on Melin's head. After about 10 minutes of this Melin opened her eyes.

"Sakura?" She was groggy and disoriented.

"Stay still for a few more minutes. I'm almost done." Melin didn't have the will, nor heart, to fight Sakura. She felt a tear run down her cheek as Sakura finished.

"Is. Is that really you?" Melin asked sitting up.

"Yes." Her soft voice echoed in Melin's ears.

"And Tomoyo?" Melin's tears started rolling down her face faster and faster.

"Of course." Tomoyo smiled brightly at her. All of Melin's bottled up emotions over flowed. She lunged forward and hugged Sakura, and she hugged her back. Melin was balling like a baby, and could be heard form down stairs. This caused panic for a second, but when everyone saw what was happening, they where shocked. Melin and Li never showed any emotion, so seeing her crying like this made them wonder if they where right about them.

"It's ok Melin. Why don't you tell me what happened." Sakura said once Melin's tears has lowed and almost stopped.

"We were attacked by Deatheaters while we were talking. Everything happened so fast. We were going to lose, you could see that by the way the battle was going, so Syaoran asked me to help him teleport us. I suppose he thought of you, and we just kinda ended up here." She said trying to remember everything that happened.

"I see. I have to go heal Syaoran, but you need to stay here and rest." Melin sighed at Sakura's words. She walked out into the hallway and shut the door, now seeing all of the people in the hallway.

"If I were you, I wouldn't tell Melin you saw that." She said simply and entered her room. When she saw Syaoran laying on the bed she knew this would never happen again. The Order was watching her from the door way, not knowing what she was going to do.

"Heal." The light started coming out of her hand like when she healed Melin, and she placed her hand on Syaoran's head. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know who's magic that was. Only one person has a calming, sweet, powerful, pink aura like her.

"Sakura..." He muttered as he opened his eyes to see her sitting next to him, in all her beauty. It had taken half of the time that Melin took for him to wake up.

"Stay still for a minute. I'm half way done." She smiled knowing it was more than likely he wouldn't listen to her. She was right, because seconds later he sat straight up and hugged her. He hugged he like it was the last time he would ever hug anyone. She pushed him back down on to the bed.

"Said stay still." But before she could even start healing him again, he said up grabbed her waist and kissed her. It was soft and sweet like they were 11 years old again. Syaoran noted that she tasted like honey.

"Bloody hell!" Ron almost shouted from the hallway making the couple part.

"What happened?" A worried Tomoyo opened her door. Sakura and Syaoran were sitting an the bed blushing like crazy.

"He bloody kissed her! That's what happened!" He shouted again. Eriol laughed from behind him and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Yes my friend, you see they have been in love for a long time now. It is written in the—"

"Eriol! Stop that." Sakura yelled at him.

"Stars. Even though it was not predicted—"

"Eriol, shut up!" Syaoran was he one yelling this time.

"They still somehow feel in love. It was quite the story, too."

"ERIOL!!!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted at the same time.

"Oh well, maybe a story for another time." Eriol shrugged.

"Wait! You guys kissed and I didn't get to video tap it!" Tomoyo wined.

"Tomoyo! Your suppose to be on my side" Sakura wined back.

"You guys should stop yelling." Spinal Sun said as he floated passed the group and into Sakura's room. "You have people within a 5 mile of your loud mouths are trying to sleep. It's nice to see you Sakura-sama."

"It's nice to see you, too. We will try to be quieter." Sakura smiled at him, then turned to Syaoran and finished healing him. "We need to talk, in private. Eriol please come here." Eriol entered the room then shut the door.

"Well, that's not suspicious." Fred commented.

"I'll say." George replayed. Then they made their way back down to the living room.


End file.
